Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! / If it was Canon
This is a page related to the Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure!. This page shows the differences that would appear when Mermaid Pearl! as a canon series created by Toei Animation instead of Le Pastiche. First of all, the summer and beach theme was removed. Some Characters will be scrapped and their names are changed. See more here: Characters Pretty Cures From Ailani, Aulani, and then Akeyla to Leilani, these are officially removed from the characters itself. * - Moira is the lead Character in the series. She is an energetic and happy-go-lucky girl who has a passion for swimming and surfing in the La Costa Beach. She is feel confident and playful outside, but she was shy and a dandere inside because she was didn't fulfill her best at anything and loss of her skills in both studies and sports. In fact, she was always in tsundere and getting introverted with tantrums because she is weak at all skills due to her spend time at the beach. But this time, she never gives up. She also loves popsicles and beach volleyballs and she is scary of jellyfishes. As , she represents the mermaid of pearls. Her theme color is pink. (Taken from Alana's place) * - Kaila is a Student Council President from Umikagayaki Middle School, who has a passion of arts and writing. She is cold, strict and always present from all of the activites that came from other schools and meetings. She has a passion of violin, writing and painting landscapes and portraits, and is always topped in the class. She likes tea ceremonies and formal occasions and loves to play boarding games and excels in English, Math and Science (especially for Biology);subject. As , she represents the mermaid of bubbles. Her theme color is blue. (Taken from Kanani's place) * - Yashi is a tomboyish girl who loves to cook and is excellent at all sports. She has no fear in any places or things (except from enclosed spaces). She is cool but hyper girl and is always triggered to her temper. However, she can be embarassed easily when she tries errors. Being the most popular athlete, she is always terrible to her grades. She spends her time at The Shore Cafe with her family so her friends are still visit in the cafe. She hates something cute or girly just she wants to feel comfortable. As , she represents the mermaid of corals. Her theme color is green. (Taken from Kona's place) * - Asari is an idol and a model, who has a passion of hangouts. She appears in all media, and has a passion to do her talent what if she likes, and she is upbeat, childish and cheerful to others, but this time she was spoiled sometimes. She is creative and loves to use gadgets, in all sorts to her photography and social media. She loves selfies in all places when she is seems interesting. She loves fastfoods, fireworks and fashion and make up. Despite of all of this, she is frightened at her bashers and always snicky with her team mates. As , she represents the mermaid of shells. Her theme color is yellow. (Taken from Kekona's place) * - Mhara is a veteran mermaid from La Mermaidia. She is aloof, lifeless and spends her time alone, but she has a strong justice as a duties for finding the Cures. Nothing that she was a mermaid because she hates water and that possible to get her legs wet. She has a good rivalry at Kaila first due to their excellent skills, but later they are friends. However, she was manipulated from The Pollute in which she was still evil and doesn't become a mermaid anymore. As , she represents the mermaid of beaches. Her theme color is purple. Mascots Remains same but Tallulah and Aloha were removed. Villains Supporting Characters Items Locations Media Music Episodes Category:Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! Category:What-If